baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Steele
"Go ahead, Wolfdog. You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that!" — Steele after Balto leaves with the medicine in "Balto" Steele is the antagonist of Balto. He is a champion sled dog and the rival of Balto. Appearance Steele is a thick furred, muscular black and white malamute with blue eyes. He wears a golden championship collar. In The Junior Novelization, Steele is described as a powerful purebred silver-and-charcoal Malamute with a mask on his face and steel-blue eyes. Belongings * Steele's Collar - He wears it all the time * Jenna's Bandanna (temporarily) - He carries it with him and brings it back to Nome. Goals and Dreams * To be popular and admired (temporarily achieved) * To earn Jenna's affections (not achieved) * To keep Balto from taking the medicine (not achieved) * To keep Balto and the team from getting home (not achieved) Movie Appearances and Storyline Steele is a championship sled dog who lives in Nome. He wins a lot of races and is very popular. The other dogs in Nome all seem to admire Steele for his skill and titles, and every female dog but Jenna is attracted to him. In addition to his fame, Steele is very self-centered, arrogant, selfish, and rude. He thrives off of the admiration and fame he gets from others. Everything he does is for his own gain to increase his reputation in Nome. During races, it is seen that he is a cheater, as when he is tied with Wild Joe's Team, he nips near Chester's leg to scare him, causing the opposing team to go out of control and his team take the lead. After Balto outruns him to save Rosy's Hat from being crushed, Steele's hatred for Balto grows, even more so when he sees that Balto also has his eye on Jenna, who continues to reject him. When Diphtheria breaks out in Nome, Steele makes sure that Balto stays out of his way and is ready to bring the medicine back to Nome not to save the children, but to be named a hero and become even more famous. But on the way back from Nenana, he gets lost and begins leading his team in circles, and though Star tells him this twice, Steele refuses to admit it. As he runs blindly in the snow, he hits a steep icy slope and sends the team crashing down into the Valley. The musher is knocked unconscious, and Steele sits still in the snow, not knowing what to do next. When Balto arrives to help the lost team, Steele refuses to let him help, insisting that he's the lead dog and he'll be the one to bring back the medicine. When Balto tries to take the medicine, Steele continuously blocks and pushes him away, his attacks getting more and more violent until finally, he grabs Balto's leg and sends him flying headfirst into a rock. He believes that Balto is defeated, but he gets back up again. Steele lunges for Balto furiously and pulls on his bandanna, but he pulls it loose and sends himself falling backwards off a cliff. He manages to climb back up it, furious as Balto leads his team away. Steele is determined to keep the team from getting back to Nome and destroys Balto's trail as he follows it back home. He returns and lies to the other dogs, claiming that Balto and the others are dead while making himself out to be a hero for fighting so hard to save them and the medicine. He tells Jenna that Balto asked him to take care of her in an attempt to finally win her over, but Jenna sees through his lie. He continues to boast about his fake lie while the other dogs listen intently, taking in each word, until Balto returns with the medicine, revealing that Steele lied. He desperately tries to defend himself, but the other dogs turn their backs on him angrily, leaving him alone in the gold dredger. Quotes "Jenna, let's go celebrate. I know where all the bones are buried." Jenna: "I don't know, Steele. Suddenly I've lost my appetite." "Oh. Well, maybe your taste runs more toward... Wolf." -Steele to Jenna after he wins the race in Balto - "Get out of here, Wolfdog. You'd better get back to your pack!" -Steele to Balto in Balto - "Well, well, what's wrong with this picture? Jenna, join me for dinner. You'll start at one end, I'll start at the other... And when we get to the middle, well, hehe, you tell me." -Steele to Jenna when he finds her in the boiler room with Balto in Balto - "Do you honestly think any musher would ever put you on his team? You're even more mixed up than I thought." -Steele to Balto after he wins the race for the fastest dogs in Balto - "You're a hundred percent right, Jenna, I-I... I wasn't thinking about those children. The im...important thing here is to get the medicine through, and that's just what I'm gonna do. But when I get back, I'm gonna fold you five ways... And leave you for a cat toy." -Steele to Jenna and then Balto in Balto - "I am not lost!" -Steele to Star when he says they're lost in Balto - "I'll get us back. I'm the lead dog, I'm in charge!" -Steele to Balto when he offers to lead his team home in Balto - "Touch that box... And I'll tear you apart." -Steele to Balto when he tries to take the medicine in Balto - "Go ahead, Wolfdog. You'll never get home! I'll make sure of that!" -Steele to Balto when he leaves with the medicine in Balto - "Well... One by one, they... Fell... Frozen... Barely alive. I-I pulled four onto the sled. Three more on my back! And I-I walked... And I walked... But... It was just- It was too late... They were..." Doc: "What about the medicine?" "I-I went on, d-dragging the medicine alone... All alone! And... And then suddenly... That wolfdog appeared, Balto! He-He demanded that I let him take the medicine! You know, he... He just wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes, Jenna. And H-He grabbed the crate... But he couldn't handle it! He-He couldn't see the patch of ice, the- the snow, the wind, and... And then the log... And the cliff... He just didn't have a chance! I'm sorry..! And then..." Jenna: "My bandanna..." "He made me promise to take care of you, Jenna." -Steele's lie to Jenna and the other dogs in Balto - "I swam, and I swam, and it was freezing cold, and then... Then finally, I just said, Steele! You just- You have to gnaw your way to the surface!" -Steele in the boiler room lying to the other dogs in Balto - "Okay, Okay, I can explain. See, uh... You guys weren't there, so you don't... Wait a- guys! Wait, just a sec... Please...?" -Steele to the other dogs as they start to leave when Balto returns in Balto - Relationships Balto It is unknown how long it's been going on, but Steele despises Balto and constantly bullies him about being half wolf and for dreaming about becoming a sled dog. Steele's hatred for Balto grows when the wolfdog outruns him to save Rosy's Hat, and even more so when he sees that he also has his eye on Jenna. Steele finds himself in competition with Balto for Jenna's affection, but doesn't stand a chance because she despises him. He frames Balto for stealing sausages, and later steps on Balto's foot to make Steele's Musher believe he's snarling and reject him on his team. Steele is determined to keep Balto from becoming a sled dog and helping to deliver the medicine. When Balto tracks down Steele's lost team and tries to help, Steele refuses and continues to push and attack Balto until he sends him flying headfirst into a rock. He believes he's defeated, but Balto gets back up, and Steele grabs onto his bandanna. He pulls it lose and sends himself falling backwards off of the cliff. But he climbs back up as Balto leads the team away. Steele is determined to keep Balto from getting home with the medicine and destroys his trail. When Steele returns to Nome, he tells the other dogs that Balto died after trying to take the medicine from him, but the dogs soon learn that he lied when Balto returns alive with the medicine. Ice_screenshot_20181226-235529.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134718.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200405.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000830.png Jenna In the Junior Novelization, it is revealed that Steele has a weakness for redheads and has had his eye on Jenna for a long time. Jenna has never seemed half as interested in him, but Steele is sure that she will succumb to his charms sooner or later, just like every other dog in town. He tries to ask Jenna out to eat bones after he wins the sled race, but Jenna says she's lost her appetite, and Steele gets frustrated, suggesting that her tastes run more toward wolf, referring to Balto. When Jenna leaves with Rosy, Steele starts to follow her, but is intercepted by Dixie. He later finds Jenna in the boiler room with Balto and tries to make her come with him to eat sausages for dinner, but Jenna seduces him and tricks him into backing into the boiler. He howls in pain and she and Balto run outside, and Steele pins them, but suddenly Rosy's father and The Butcher arrive, and Steele lets them go. When Steele bullies Balto after he wins the race for the fastest dogs, Jenna confronts him and tells him to stop being such a glory hound. Steele quickly agrees with her, but steps on Balto's paw and keeps him from joining the team. Jenna watches him leave. Later when Steele returns to Nome, he gives Jenna her bandanna and tells her that Balto is dead and he made Steele promise to take care of her. But Jenna sees that he is lying and tells everyone this before she runs away. Steele watches her leave, then tells the others that she needs a little time. Ice_screenshot_20181227-131732.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-191151.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200547.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235717.png Steele's Musher Steele's Musher is the musher of Steele's Team and possibly Steele's owner. After he wins the sled race, he struts up to the musher, puffing out his chest and clearly looking for praise, but the musher ignores him and speaks with The Photographer, questioning if Steele is losing his edge after Balto outruns him. Steele looks annoyed and growls as he bares his teeth angrily at the musher. After the race for the fastest dog, the musher walks over and tells Steele "good job" as he's confronting Balto. Steele quickly yaps and spins around happily, jumping up as the musher pets him, acting like an innocent puppy. The musher pats him on the head, then turns to Balto. Steele growls and steps on Balto's paw before the musher can touch him, and Balto yells out, making it look like he snarled at the musher. The man decides that he can't trust Balto and waves Steele over to follow him. Steele smirks in satisfaction at Balto before he struts after his musher. When the team gets lost bringing the medicine back, the musher is yelling to Steele to slow down or stop, but Steele ignores them and sends them all crashing down a steep hill into a valley. The musher is knocked unconscious, and Steele shows little to no concern for him. However in the Junior Novelization, when the team falls into the valley, Steele nudges the unconscious musher with his nose. When he doesn't move, Steele gets afraid at knowing they have no musher to guide them. Ice_screenshot_20181227-014218.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000251.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000305.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000535.png Steele's Team Steele's Team consists of Kaltag, Nikki, Star, Blue Malamute, Brown Malamute, and Gray Malamute. They are a team of sled racing dogs. Steele seems to have little respect for his team and acts like he's a one man show. When he does communicate with them, it's when they question his decisions or abilities, to which he responds with harsh words or violence. Kaltag, Nikki, and Star constantly praise him to stay on his good side and join him in teasing Balto, but behind his back, talk about how disgusting, self-centered, and obnoxious he is. After Steele gets the team lost, they turn to Steele for help, but he doesn't know what to do. When Balto arrives, they are ready to let him lead them, but Steele refuses to let him and fights Balto. At first, the dogs sit by and watch, entertained and praising Steele. But as he gets more violent, the dogs get uneasy and worried as he knocks over the fragile medicine crate and wonder why he won't just let Balto help. When Steele throws Balto against a rock and knocks him unconscious for a moment, the team stares at Steele in shock and horror. When Steele falls off a cliff, the team readily lets Balto lead them away. Ice_screenshot_20181227-013701.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135243.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-005044.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-002120.png Dixie Dixie is a Pomeranian who lives in Nome and has a crush on Steele. It isn't clear what Steele's thoughts are on Dixie, but he seems annoyed and uninterested in her, as he only has eyes for Jenna. Dixie speaks highly of Steele and hopes that he'll notice her new collar. After the sled race, Steele is about to approach Jenna when Dixie and Sylvie run over and block his way. Dixie congratulates Steele on winning the race as he bares his teeth in annoyance. He greets her with a brief "ladies", and it appeared as if his shadow kissed her on the lips, causing her to shudder and collapse with a dreamy look on her face as he walks away and over to Jenna. After Jenna walks away, Steele begins to follow her, but Dixie rushes over and weaves around his front legs, playing with his collar as he tells him that her owner is away at boarding school, hoping to take Jenna's place in his invite. Steele looks confused and uncomfortable, then grins at her and burps as he walks over her, leaving her ruffled and collapsing behind him. Before the race for the fastest dog begins, Dixie is admiring Steele from afar, in awe that he's going to save the entire town and claiming he's a genuine hero. After Steele returns to Nome, he's laying on a pillow playing with a bone while Dixie sits close to him, panting and gazing at him in admiration as he lies about his journey home. Steele seems glad to have her attention. When Balto returns with the medicine, Steele looks at Dixie and grins at her in hopes that she will continue to admire him, but Dixie is furious and disgusted at what he's done and slaps him, sending the bone flying out of his mouth. Steele looks in shock, then tries to explain himself as Dixie sniffs and walks away from him with the other dogs. Ice_screenshot_20181227-132412.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132447.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-005520.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-005826.png Other Dogs The other dogs include Wild Joe's Team and any other Malamutes or dogs in Nome. Steele is extremely popular and admired by nearly every dog in town. He thrives off of their praise and attention, but doesn't seem to have any respect or appreciation for him. When racing against Wild Joe's Team, he cheats and nips at Chester's paw, scaring him and sending the dogs out of control. He doesn't care for their success, only his, and will do whatever it takes to get it. Nearly every female dog in town is in love with Steele, and he loves the attention, but gives none of it in return. The other Malamutes admire Steele, and he enjoys telling them about his success. When Balto returns with the medicine, the other dogs in town see Steele for who he truly is and growl as they turn their backs on him, refusing to listen to a word he says. Steele tries to explain and is desperate for their attention. Ice_screenshot_20181226-225354.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-234239.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-005903.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-233546.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Ice_screenshot_20181226-223945.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-224933.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-225236.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-225756.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-233606.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-235615.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014227.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014327.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-131819.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132118.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132207.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-132214.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133755.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135424.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140217.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-151654.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-191236.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-191706.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-192015.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200235.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200553.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200623.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000039.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000226.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000657.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-001021.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-001550.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-005020.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-005159.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-005439.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-010212.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-235428.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-235956.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000927.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001038.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001317.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001609.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-002059.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-002323.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003540.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003611.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003655.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003708.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-224250.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-234133.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-234157.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-234317.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-234516.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-234643.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235002.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235751.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235929.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-005942.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-010057.png Production Drawings Storyboards, lineart, and reference sheets used by animators in the making of the original Balto movie. More can be seen in Storyboards and Balto References. 2(10).jpg 3(11).jpg Balto_model_sheet_art_steele_09.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181224-011841.png 16.png A2.jpg A3yyy.jpg A6eee.jpg A63.jpg A17rrr.jpg A22eee.jpg A24-4.png Sfff-l500.jpg S-l500_(2)hhh.jpg S-l500_(uu7).jpg 57x9q5O3_0512181801071gpadd.jpg A22.jpg Balto_production_drawing_19.jpg Balto_production_drawing_56.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181224-011252.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-012339.png Trivia * In an original storyboard for the movie, Steele would have died after Balto returned with the medicine. The storyboards can be seen here. * He does not appear in any of the sequels nor is mentioned, and it is unknown what happens to him after the events of the original movie. * In an original script for Balto 3: Wings of Change, Steele would have been one of the dogs to go with Balto to help find Duke, possibly redeeming the character and mending his relationship with Balto. * In The Junior Novelization, it is revealed that Steele's message to Balto's mother when he howls was "Hi, Mom!" * In The Junior Novelization, Steele bares his fangs and growls, and that's all it takes to send the other team careening out of control. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Steele's Team Members Category:Antagonists